


Stumble

by tbiris



Series: Two is Better than One [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety Attacks, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Triplets didn't take the video, Vicchan Lives, pair skating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbiris/pseuds/tbiris
Summary: After Sochi, Yuuri thought that he was done with the ice. His friends didn't believe that and with some manipulation, Yuuri has decided to return to the ice. Except that he's returning to the ice with Victor for pair skating.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The ending number of chapters is what's currently outlined but well... you never know where things go.
> 
> The only main differences are that Vicchan is alive, and the triplets didn't take the video.
> 
> The first part of this is Once Again, but it isn't required to read this. I'll probably add in more characters as we go, but for now those are the ones I can think of.
> 
> This is being betaed by the lovely [paxohana](http://paxohana.tumblr.com). I highly recommend at least trying Met by Accident (on AO3 as paxton1976)!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

 Yuuri was fine with flying, he had flown several times for most of his career. This time it felt different. There was a sense of dread that was settling in his stomach. He stared out the window at St. Petersburg, uncertain exactly why he had agreed to this. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, trying to unwind the ball of nerves within him and let them flow out.   
‘You’ll have fun again, Yuuri! We’ll get to see you compete!’ Phichit’s voice echoed in his head. Yuuri smiled slightly at his lap. They had cornered him perfectly. Peer pressure at its best. He turned to look back as the last of the cityscape disappeared behind buildings as they dropped lower.   
   
He wouldn’t be here if he really didn’t want to be. His heart fluttered. _Liar_. He swallowed and grasped his knees. You’re here because Victor asked. Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut again and forced a breath out.   
No, he told himself. He was here for himself. He was here because when he looked into Victor’s eyes during the performance, his nerves faded away.   
 _Because he scares you more._    
Yuuri bent to lean his forehead against his hands. That was true, Victor terrified Yuuri. He was the best in the worldnow, probably for a good while too. The man made figure skating history, and Yuuri was just a dime a dozen skater. Phichit must have oversold him, and Canada was only a fluke. A chance where they had worked well together, or because Victor had seen that routine before.   
But it was a new routine. Yuuri felt himself settle down as the plane slowed to a stop. There was a flurry of movement as several passengers tried to get their carry-ons, eager to get off of the flight. Yuuri always waited until the tail end, not wanting to get pushed around by everyone.   
   
It would also help him delay the inevitable. There was no going back the moment he bought the plane ticket. Phichit knew him too well. He let a smile dance over his face, maybe he’d thank his friend for it someday. It just wouldn’t be today. His nerves were determined to eat him alive and his doubts were screaming at him that this was completely wrong.   
   
He let out another sigh as he exited the plane. _At least he would be able to get a taxi to Victor’s place, that was another argument he wasn’t able to win._ Someday he would have to ask Phichit just how much of that night had been planned. It was just all the small things they worked out later by text. Rather, that they worked out a few days later when he stopped believing his contact list was a dream. Or that he had someone else’s phone.    
   
So he was quite surprised to see Victor waiting for him at arrivals with a smile on his face. He felt self-conscious as he walked towards him, almost every eye pinned a target on his back. Victor hadn’t noticed him yet, talking to some fans and signing autographs. Yuuri couldn’t understand what they were saying, but could guess from the pleading tones in their voices.   
   
They wanted to know if Victor was retiring. He was taking it in good humour, with a calm voice and smile. Yuuri could just walk past; Victor would never know. He could just text him and pretend that he never saw him. He could stay with his original plan. But he didn’t want to. Even as every eye in the airport was boring into his skull, judging him as he simply stared at Victor. Thirty seconds, thirty seconds and then he would move on his own, he would smile and say ‘hi’.   
   
He had just steadied his breathing, with fifteen seconds left when Victor looked up and met his eyes.   
“Yuuri!” Victor waved.   
Yuuri felt like his feet were made of lead as he stepped forward and forced a small smile on his face.   
“Hello Victor.”   
He felt the fans’ eyes boring into him even deeper than everyone else’s at the airport.    
“Do you need to pick up any luggage?” Victor asked.   
Yuuri only nodded. He had to check his skates and everything. The fans didn’t say anything, but he felt everyone’s eyes follow him and Victor as they went to the baggage claim.   
   
Yuuri glanced up at Victor, he was here beside him and still couldn’t believe that this was happening. It was nice of Victor to offer his apartment while Yuuri settled in, at least until he could find his own place close to the rink.   
“Thank you for letting me stay with you,” he mumbled. He wanted to just bury himself further into his scarf.   
Victor let out a laugh. Yuuri was never able to figure out how it always managed to sound so pure.   
“If we’re going to be working so closely together, it would make sense to live together.”   
   
Yuuri’s thoughts stuttered for a moment, before he waved them off. Victor probably meant that they would be living together until they hit their stride. It made some sense. He couldn’t stop the seed of doubt from growing in the pit of his stomach, but he _would_ slow it down. He took in a quiet breath slowly and let it out. He wasn’t going to have an attack here, he _wouldn’t_. Not yet.   
   
His eyes snapped to Victor when he took his hands. He met clear blue eyes, and saw the smile breaking across his face.   
“Remember that day on the Canal?”   
Yuuri nodded.   
“Just follow that, okay? You’ll be fine.”   
Yuuri stared as Victor continued to walk away. He didn’t seriously mean that he should just watch Victor, did he? It was one thing to do that on the ice, but here… in Victor’s hometown. He could feel the sting of glares just for walking near him.   
   
Victor was part of the problem, he always was. Yuuri laughed at himself. It was almost funny how much Victor was ignorant of how he added to Yuuri’s anxiety. Laughing actually made him feel better somehow and they were able to make it out of the airport, with him only feeling pinpricks across his back.   
   
Of course, he was only fine until he was staring at Victor’s car. Even worse, Victor was staring at him like nothing was wrong. Yuuri’s luggage was already safely stored in the trunk, Vicchan in the seat behind, with only Yuuri left outside of the car.   
“Yuuri?” Victor tilted his head. “Aren’t you cold?”   
“Um.” He was. He was definitely starting to feel the chill seeping through the cracks in his clothing and nipping at him. “Is this…”   
   
Victor beamed. “She’s beautiful isn’t she?”   
“She… has character.” Yuuri felt lame. He cringed slightly as he forced himself to get into the car. After that, nothing mattered. Yuuri felt silly for worrying getting into such an expensive car with the way that Victor drove. It was a good thing that they were fairly close to the rink, or Yuuri was certain that he would have to try and get a prescription for anxiety meds. He had one of his old pill cases with him, just in case. It had been a while since he needed them, and he felt like he was dealing with it fine. Well, at least he was before his life decided to upend itself again.   
   
Sochi had been just… unfortunate. Yuuri’s heart began to calm slightly as Victor drove into an underground parking area. It was quiet here, soothing. The silence between them felt less strained than it had at the airport. Even Vicchan was being oddly quiet, perhaps the travel was getting to him as well. Yuuri slept on the plane, but he was beginning to feel the exhaustion of the trip getting to him.   
   
However, as they got closer to the door Yuuri felt Vicchan beginning to rustle in his carrier.   
Victor laughed. “I bet he can smell Makkachin already.”   
Yuuri smiled at the fondness in Victor’s voice. He was grateful that he could bring Vicchan with him. Vicchan always seemed to know when he needed someone, and he didn’t think that Victor would be quite up to dealing with his anxiety. Although, Yuuri had to wonder about that after what he said at the airport.   
   
Yuuri let out a small laugh as the door opened and Makkachin practically came bowling out, past her owner to sniff at the carrier. Yuuri leaned down to place the carrier on the ground. Vicchan was just as excited, and they had met once already. Makkachin backed up slightly, aided by Victor. Yuuri had no idea what Victor was saying, but it sounded like exasperation and fondness. With something that he was fairly certain was a curse word.   
   
Yuuri picked the carrier back up and brought him into the apartment. He was vaguely aware of Victor going back out for the rest of the bags while Yuuri placed the carrier back down. Makkachin woofed quietly, nosing at the cage door. Yuuri scratched her head as he unlocked the carrier door. Vicchan slowly nosed it open and went nose to nose with Makkachin. There was barely a second before his tail started wagging and he looked back to Yuuri.   
   
A smile broke over his face. “Glad you still get along.”   
“Me too,” Victor sighed, locking the door behind him. “I was pretty sure it would work out well since they seemed to get along before.”   
“If dragging me over to you counts.” Yuuri stared in horror as he realised what he said.   
Victor only laughed. “Well, I do have to admit you look very different with your glasses on and hair down.”   
Yuuri wasn’t sure how to read Victor’s face. It was almost wistful, but it felt wrong.   
“I knew it was you when I saw you skate though.”   
“Really?” Yuuri’s eyes widened for a moment.   
Victor opened his mouth, but was cut off when Vicchan butted his leg, looking up balefully.   
   
Yuuri chuckled. “Well looks like they get along with both of us too.”   
“It seems they do,” Victor admitted, bending down to scratch Vicchan’s head. “I didn’t think that he would remember me.”   
   
Yuuri wasn’t going to say anything about that. He was fairly certain that Vicchan just recognised Victor from the multitude of posters that he had up. It just made sense that they would get along, but he couldn’t be sure about Makkachin. It was a load off of his chest certainly.   
   
He tore his eyes away from the dogs playing with Victor to take in the apartment. He didn’t realise how much money Victor must earn from sponsorships and shows. The apartment was huge for one person. Even the apartment he had shared with Phichit wasn’t this big. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing.   
   
“Feel free to make yourself at home.”   
He barely heard Victor as he toed off his shoes to step into the living room. The nerves flared back under his skin. Was he really going to be staying here while they trained? Alone? With Victor? His breathing quickened, and slowed quickly when he felt a nudge at his ankle.   
Yuuri scooped up Vicchan with a smile, resting a cheek against his fur. He should move his luggage into the spare room at the very least, he decided. He could unpack, prepare for the first day at the rink.   
   
“Is there a time we need to be at the rink tomorrow?” He should probably sleep early to get used to the different timezone. It always took him a day or so to get used to.   
“Ah, well don’t worry about that. Just settle in. I can show you around later too.”   
Yuuri frowned. “But we should work earlier rather than later. We aren’t used to pairs so we’re at a disadvantage already.”   
“Of course! But there’s plenty of things to do.”   
Yuuri’s stomach sunk. Victor didn’t want to skate after all, but of course he would have a hard time telling Yuuri that now that he was here.   
“Victor… you can just tell me. You don’t have to dance around it like this.” He kept his eyes on Vicchan, steeling himself for the disappointment. It was hard to believe that he had been so worried about skating with Victor just a few hours ago and now he was feeling sad that he couldn’t anymore.   
   
“Well…” Victor stared out the window, past Yuuri. “I haven’t told Yakov yet.”   
Vicchan was at least smart enough to recognise the laxness in Yuuri’s arms and jumped before he fell. That was the last thing he had been expecting.


	2. First Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri wakes up to breakfast and trying to calm down. Victor tries to learn more (and tries to be better)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the wait! I do try to stream chapters on twitch if there's interest! (mtbiris since I uh... forgot my password for tbiris). Streams are currently on Fridays around 8pm EDT.

 The panic that hovered around Yuuri all night only got worse by morning. After Victor admitted he didn’t tell Yakov about his plans, Yuuri had gone to the guest room to think. At least, that was his intention. Instead he fell asleep, and the lack of Vicchan beside him in the morning made everything worse.  
   
 Now, Makkachin and Vicchan were both by him. Vicchan was in his lap, and Makkachin was leaning against him as he sat on the couch. Victor was also quieter today, oddly withdrawn as he prepared a breakfast for them.  
   
 Normally, Yuuri would find the silence comforting, but here in a new place, with new people it felt stifling. Vicchan seemed to be doing his best to keep Yuuri in the moment, but his eyes were continuously drawn to Victor. Looking at Victor only reminded him of what would follow later. He followed Victor’s career since he decided to pursue skating. He knew how prone Yakov was to yelling at his skaters. How much of that would be directed at Yuuri? How many people would glare at him for stealing for Victor, for _daring_ to skate with Victor?  
   
 Vicchan yipped, drawing his attention away. Yuuri let a smile drift onto his face and buried his face into Vicchan’s fur. He forced himself to relax as Vicchan lapped at his face. It was slow, but having Vicchan helped him through the anxiety. Vicchan simply smelt like home, like most of his luggage. It would be a matter of time before all of his things smelt like Russia. He hoped that by that time he felt far more comfortable in his new surroundings.  
   
 “Yuuri!” Victor called. He had that same smile on his face. The one that eluded cameras and that Yuuri had barely seen. The same smile that dominated his interactions after the Four Continents, and made Yuuri feel oddly weak in the knees.  
 “Breakfast is ready!”  
 Yuuri let out a smile of his own and tried to quell his fluttering heart. It didn’t mean anything, he told himself. People at Victor’s rink must see that all the time. It wasn’t anything special. _He_ wasn’t anything special. Yuuri took in a deep breath and let it out before letting Vicchan run off of his lap to go and chase Makkachin. Yuuri spent a few second watching them chase each other around before he stood to approach Victor.  
   
 It was strange to see Victor acting almost… reverent as he laid the plates out.  
 “Can I help?” Yuuri offered.  
 Victor smiled back at him. “It’s fine! Relax for today.” He hesitated for a moment. “I’m sorry about last night.”  
 “What?” Yuuri blinked.  
 “My lack of informing Yakov,” Victor elaborated. “I… didn’t think it would stress you out like that.”  
 “It’s fine!” Yuuri waved his hands.  
 “It’s not,” Victor insisted. He sighed and ran a hand through his bangs. Yuuri felt his heart do another small flip. “You came with the expectation we would skate together, and it’s on me for not preparing properly.”  
 Yuuri frowned, more that his idol looked so dejected than anything. “Victor…”  
 “No, it was irresponsible of me.” The glam smile reappeared on Victor’s face. “But I’ll make it up to you later, yes?”  
   
 A chill went down Yuuri’s spine. If flying him out to Russia and skating pairs with him was considered ‘making it up to’ the current world champion; he didn’t want to know how Victor was going to attempt to make _this_ up to him. It was frightening to say the least, and when _was_ the last time he took in a breath?  
   
 He forced himself to breathe, counting the time in and out.  
 “Please,” he pleaded. “Don’t. Just. No.”  
 Victor looked at him quizzically.  
 “Please,” he repeated.  
 Victor frowned. “Let me treat you to dinner at least, for the inconvenience.”  
 Yuuri stared at him. Those blue eyes drained away the last of his resistance and he nodded before he sat down to observe the plate in front of him.  
 “Just try it,” Victor wheedled. “There’s yogurt and granola if you don’t like it.”  
 Yuuri’s cheeks grew warmer as he plonked into the chair. Victor moved far more gracefully into his own chair. The man oozed elegance, something that Yuuri would never be able to achieve.  
   
 Yuuri had tried stranger things during his travels, and as a result of having been Phichit’s roommate. He only offered Victor a small smile before he took a small bite first. He had to see what he was into for the rest of the meal.  
   
 With Phichit, it was more likely that he would end a bite wanting a large glass of milk. Victor seemed to go in the opposite direction. Yuuri could feel the cascade of sugar exploding on his tongue, yet it wasn’t too much.  
   
 He opened his eyes – when did he close them? Victor was smiling at him; his eyes reflected the sky and Yuuri found himself slowly drowning in them. He forced himself to look down at his plate instead.  
 “It’s good,” he admitted. “I wouldn’t be able to eat this every day though.”  
 “Why not?” Victor tilted his head slightly. Yuuri noticed that his plate was still untouched.  
 “I…” It was oddly hard to admit, even though Victor should know. Would know eventually. “I gain weight easily.”  
   
 Yuuri fought the urge to fidget. It helped when one of the dogs – he didn’t look to see which – leaned against his leg.  
 Victor smiled brightly. If it was possible to save a smile as a flash for a camera – Victor’s smile would be the perfect one. Yuuri was bedazzled and barely heard what he said.  
 “Ah! We’ll have to work out a plan with the nutritionist then! Thank you for letting me know, Yuuri!”  
 He liked how his name rolled off of Victor’s tongue. The cadence of it just seemed… perfect.  
   
 He resisted the urge to shake like one of the dogs to rid himself of the thought. “Are you… really okay with that?”  
 “Of course!” Victor tilted his head slightly. “Why wouldn’t I be?”  
 “You don’t have to have the same diet as me,” Yuuri protested.  
 “If we’re staying in the same apartment, we might as well share,” Victor pointed out.  
 There was no question to it, no room for argument. Yuuri felt a seed of despair settle in him, slowly taking root.  
 “If you say so,” he caved in.  
 The smile reappeared on Victor’s face. “So then, finish your breakfast! Then we’ll talk to Yakov and the nutritionist!”  
 Yuuri found that the smile mirrored on his own face. Victor’s enthusiasm was oddly infectious. He had never noticed it before, perhaps he had never been close enough to the man to actually notice.  
 “Okay,” he agreed. “Okay. Yakov… and figuring out our diet.” He gave a wan smile, but Victor’s made up for any deficit with his own smile.  
   
 Yuuri thought that his heart would give out from its speed. He wasn’t certain how long he would be able to live with Victor in such close proximity. It was only the first day together. He already had an anxiety attack and was likely starting to develop a fever with how warm he was feeling.  
 “I should…” Yuuri fumbled trying to think.  
 Victor gestured to the table with a smile. “You should eat first. Then worry about everything else.”  
   
 He managed to hold back a smile, but laughed when Makkachin placed her paws on Victor’s thigh. He smiled, and Yuuri felt his heart pound out of his chest again. That wasn’t a smile that ever graced the cameras. It drove home just how much of a stranger Yuuri was to Victor, a complete stranger that he let into his home. There was a gigantic rift between the two of them. It was smaller than the chasm from before, when Yuuri completely failed to even skate properly on the same ice. It still felt insurmountable.  
   
 Perhaps, he thought. That might continue to shrink over time until he felt comfortable trying to jump to the other edge. He sighed, what even was on the other side there and why did he want to jump there so badly? He glanced sideways at Victor as they ate. Sometime he would find himself back on the ice, without Victor’s help and prove to himself that he was capable to grace the same ice.  
   
 Yuuri gathered the plates after breakfast, much to Victor’s protest. Vicchan sided with Yuuri and kept the older man distracted while Yuuri quickly washed and rinsed the dishes they used and one pan. Some of the pans were already on the drying rack. At least he wouldn’t always be cleaning up alone.  
   
 Vicchan yipped at his ankle when he heard the sink drain. Yuuri laughed and dried off his hands before picking the poodle up and hugging him close to the chest.  
 “Were you good last night?” he cooed. He smiled at his dog, letting his cheek rub against his fur and laughing when he felt Vicchan’s tongue against the side of his face.  
   
 “Very good.”  
 Yuuri glanced at Victor. His voice sounded abnormal, like it was dragging itself along rocks. Victor’s eyes fixed on his own. Yuuri glanced away, feeling like the sun had just burned a path through his eyes and into his stomach. His stomach was curling in on itself, trying to worm its way around the hole burnt into it.  
   
 “I took them both out for a walk last night when you went to sleep,” Victor continued.  
 Yuuri bent to let Vicchan down. “I’m sor—”  
 “Not,” Victor interrupted. “Your fault. Mine, and they were wonderful outside. I hope that you’ll join me sometime, both of you.”  
 Words couldn’t exist in Yuuri’s brain, he didn’t know if he knew what words were. He could only nod and continue to pet Vicchan. He thought he actually blew a fuse when Victor stood up and _stretched_.  
 “Shall we change and discuss typical routines?” Victor suggested.  
 Words still couldn’t happen so Yuuri just nodded. Things got a little easier when Victor’s door closed. Breathing got easier, Vicchan nudging him back to the guest room made it even easier and lifted the odd pressure from him. It wasn’t nerves, he was used to those. This was… something different.  
   
 “Good boy.” Words were easier now, with his own door closed and Vicchan running around the room before jumping up and lying on the corner of the bed.  
   
 Yuuri took in a deep breath, held it and then slowly let it out. He felt better. It would just take some time to get used to Victor’s eccentricities. Hopefully they would get used to each other fairly quickly but well… Victor was no Phichit.  
   
 Yuuri stared at his phone, before taking a quick snap of Vicchan lying on the bed and sending a quick message to Phichit. At least his friend wouldn’t have to worry about him just disappearing this time. He ignored the dings that signaled Phichit’s replies. He expected the first three would be just emoticons. Joy that Yuuri messaged, one for Vicchan’s cuteness, and one for when he realised exactly where Yuuri was. Then the texts would start. He would have about five minutes before Phichit would call out of excitement about Yuuri’s current living arrangements.  
   
 Yuuri turned off his phone in anticipation of that call. He didn’t think that he would be able to deal with all the gushing yet. What he really needed right now was to train, to run, and - if he could - to skate. Once he started, everything would tall into line. He just needed to take the first few steps, take the first few days slowly. Yuuri pet Vicchan again before changing and opening the door. He could do this.


End file.
